Preteen Muggles: You gotta love 'em
by AuburnGlance
Summary: A short one-shot with Cedric Diggory, and giggling pre-teen girls! You fill in the blanks. Whoo-hoo!


_**XXX**_

Heeeeey everybody! I'm Leo! My first OFFICIAL fanfic, though I'm sure if you cared enough you'd go to my profile and check out another one I wrote. If you cared. At all.

I do not own Harry Potter, the books or movies, any of these characters, and yada yada yada. All those wonderful things go to JK Rowling. ENJOY! (This took so little time to write ;P)

_**XXX**_

::Sometime during the fourth book::

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were enjoying a pleasant picnic with the Diggory's. At the moment they sat with Cedric Diggory himself at the edge of the festivities. For Harry, it was because he sought to escape Cedric's gloating father, though he didn't speak his thoughts out loud. There was no magic to be cast here - they were in a Muggle neighborhood that a friend of the Diggory's family lived in. The passing Muggles had no idea there was magic-folk around, even though any witch or wizard would have spotted them instantly. They were dressed fairly odd, and if you watched a guest long enough you were sure to see a wand peek out of a pocket to warm up their food.

Actually, some of the Muggles _were _staring at the party more than Harry felt comfortable with. There were several teenage girls, rather, _pre-teen _girls, staring in our direction. Or so to say, Cedric's direction. It was a known fact Cedric was handsome, (actually, Harry heard a few Hogwarts girls giggling at King's Cross station, saying he almost brought in a golden _glow _into any room he strode into) but this was just ridiculous. Cedric didn't seem to notice until they leaned over the fence, practically drooling into his face. Hermione pursed her lips at them.

Cedric glanced up briefly at the girls. "Can we help you?" They all shoved each other around and there was snorts mixed with sniggers. One plain mousy girl, around eleven Harry'd say, almost fell over the fence with the shock of his voice.

Ron cleared his throat. "He said, can we help you?" Not one girl looked at him. Harry barely saw his best friend's expression of annoyance when a particularly young girl burst out, "your name isn't Edward, is it?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave each other puzzled looks. Edward? But reluctant dawning came to Cedric's face. "No," he said carelessly, with the voice of someone who's explained this one time too many. "My name is not Edward. You must have mixed me up with someone else."

"Not to be rude," said the mousy girl, looking surprised that she was talking to him at all. "But do you spar-?"

"No!" Cedric suddenly exploded, jumping up. "I do NOT sparkle!" he yelled in exasperation. "And I never WILL sparkle!"

The Hogwart's student that were there just stared at him blankly. The Muggle girls squealed in fright and some fell backwards from shock. Cedric had a murderous look on his face, which was not often one he wore. He strode away from them and exclaimed in frustration, "I wish you Muggles would leave me alone! I'm not your bloody Edward!"

He ran the last few meters to the hosts' house and slammed the door. There was an almost-silence among the witches and wizards. The Muggle girls ran down the street, their disappointed murmurs drifting back toward them.

"Well, what do we make of that?" Ron asked rhetorically, gazing toward the place Cedric disappeared. "Who's Edward?"

"We can't make anything of it, can we?" Hermione told him, answering a question like they all knew she would. "Edward? Beats me."

"Haven't heard of him either," said Harry for the first time, taking a bite of his biscuit without a worry. _Though, _he thought. _I'm sure there's a spell out there that could make Cedric sparkle if he wanted to. _

Harry chuckled. Not like he was going to tell him that.

_**XXX**_

Hahaha, poor Cedric. Please don't start sparkling anytime soon, we like you just the way you are.

Please guys - the only way to let me know if I should write more iisssssss, (drum roll) that fantastic little button down there that lets me know EXACTLY how you feel! Isn't that amazing? I think it is. And you think it is. SO DO IT! Ha. Ha. Haaaa… I'm not funny.

_**XXX**_


End file.
